Three's A Crowd
by Mrs. Eyeball Chambers
Summary: (SEQUEL TO TWO OF A KIND) Chris has moved on and someone has moved into Castle Rock.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey you guys! Back with this lovely gift for all my favorite people. That's right! The Two Of A Kind SEQUEL! Yay- I'm happy! I've been planning this since the ending of the first one as a gift because I love you.  Hope you enjoy it! You know, I'm still missing that long lost chapter 14 from the first one… hmmm…

Chapter 1:

Chris walked to school, dragging his feet along the pavement, a lit cigarette hanging from his lip. Jessica and Gordie walked hand in hand beside him. They all looked as if they had about 1 hour's sleep. They most likely did.

It was the first day of their senior year, and although they couldn't wait to get out of high school, it was still a while away. Gordie and Jess had been going out for almost three years. They were completely smitten with each other, and it was obvious.

Chris however, was single. He had gone out with a few girls over the years, but none of them stuck. He was never able to mend his friendship with Brittany, and it killed him.

"I hate the first day of school." Jess whined, placing her head on Gordie's shoulder.

"Is it wrong to fall asleep in your first class on the first day or do you think I could pull it off?" Gordie said, looking at Chris.

He was just about to answer Gordie, when he stopped dead in his tracks. The cigarette in his mouth fell to the ground as his mouth hung open while he remained staring straight ahead.

"Hello? Chris? Are you okay?" Jess asked. Gordie followed his gaze and his jaw dropped as well.

"Oh shit…" Gordie whispered to himself.

"What?" Jess asked.

"Kerry…" Gordie and Chris said softly in unison.

"Where?" Said Jess. Gordie pointed to the front of the school, and sure enough, there was a tall, lankier version of Kerry The Teddy. Her hair was longer and reached the middle of her back. It fell in a long tight braid, but her hair was still a radiant strawberry blonde. She wore white rimmed glasses, but they didn't flare at the ends like they used to. Instead, they were thick, wide, bulky, square glasses. She wore big jeans and an over-sized t-shirt, but it was Kerry alright.

"And look who she's with…" Gordie said looking at Chris.

"Teddy…" Chris croaked, then gulped.

Chris and Teddy hadn't spoken since the "Kerry incident". From what Chris had heard, Teddy and Kerry had been going out all this time and every summer Teddy would visit her. There was a rumor that Teddy wouldn't let Kerry visit because he didn't want her seeing Chris.

"Well, this isn't the least bit awkward." Jess said. Chris was pulled out of his daze and looked at her with a small smile.

"Sorry." Chris smiled again.

"I wonder why she's here…" Gordie said, more to himself, than Chris.

Chris simply shrugged as if it didn't bother him. But it did, and Gordie knew it.

Brittany walked past sharply almost knocking Chris down. She mumbled a "Hey Jess, hey Gordie." Then flew by.

She stopped abruptly at the sight of Kerry and turned back to look at Chris. Chris mirrored her glare before Brittany turned back around and continued to walk, a little more slowly.

Chris lit a cigarette and took a puff.

"This is going to be an interesting day…" He said with a smirk and continued to walk with his friends.

A/N: sorry its short, the next one will be longer I promise! Review and tell me what you think! Love ya- Sophie.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, yes, I am back. I know, I know, I missed you too. Anyway here is the next chapter to the sequel. Enjoy! And don't forget to review and tell me what you think its very important to me.

Chapter 2:

Chris waltzed into homeroom with the most tired of walks. He sat at the back of the room and looked around. He spotted Vern talking to the homeroom teacher, then coming toward him. Vern sat in the seat in front of Chris and smiled brightly.

"I love the first day of school." Vern beamed.

"Yeah, you and my mother." Chris huffed rolling his eyes. Then he thought for a second. "Hey, you still talk to Teddy, right?" He mumbled, instantly regretting he said Teddy's name at all.

"Yeah…" Vern said, wanting Chris to continue. But before he did, a scrawny strawberry blonde girl walked in. It was Kerry. She didn't even notice Chris was there. She just walked into the room and sat in the front by the window.

Vern watched Chris carefully as he held his stare on Kerry. Suddenly, Vern knew why Chris had mentioned Teddy.

"Oh, you want to know why Kerry's here." Vern said, a light bulb going off in his head.

"Well, since you brought it up…" Chris said, trying to sound disinterested.

"I don't really know the full story, but somehow she and Teddy convince her mother to let her spend her senior year here. I think her and her sister are staying at Teddy's until their parents move back." Vern explained.

"Wonderful."

"I told you, you should've kept away from her." Vern said in a sing-song voice.

"I know, I know. You told me a million times."

"A million and one times Chris." Vern said proudly. For once, he was right about something.

The bell rang as everyone filed out, except Kerry. She handed the teacher a slip that explained that she was a new student. After the teacher signed her paper she whipped around. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Chris. Her eyes swelled with tears, she wanted to run into his arms, but her feet would not move. Teddy had such a tight grip on her now, that if she even thought of Chris, he would know.

Chris stood silent, as Kerry walked toward him. His heart was racing, as she never lost eye contact with him. Kerry convinced herself to talk to him. She had wanted to talk to him for the longest time, and now was her chance. But she stopped just before him.

She remembered how he slammed the door in her face the day she left. How she wished he would've come to the train station and told her he still loved her. But he didn't. Suddenly Kerry started to walk again. She walked right past him, and out of the classroom.

A/N: sorry that was REALLY short, but I will defiantly be updating again soon and I'll try to make it longer, I swear. Well, the bell is about the ring. Gotta go to class. It's first period… I have first period free to update for you. And you know what? I have third and eighth period free so I'll probably be updating something else today. Please review my favorite people in the whole world. –Sophie the pimp.


End file.
